


Brand New Day

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of sequel to Your Name Says No, But Your Mouth Says Yes, but it can stand alone. This was my second attempt at writing fic for House and though I think it's better than the first, there are still a few things I never would've written had I done it 6 months later. Takes place early season six, after Mayfield, while House and Wilson are living together. House's mother invites the boys to Thanksgiving Dinner and seems to be a bit psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

“Great, just great,” House grumbled, clicking his phone shut with a little more force than strictly necessary.

 

Wilson peered at him, raising an eyebrow in question, but didn’t ask, at least not right away.

 

House could feel Wilson staring at him questioningly and he just sighed. “My mother just invited us to Thanksgiving dinner,” House answered Wilson’s silent question without looking at him.

 

Wilson’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Us?” Wilson was aware that Blythe House knew who he was and that he and House had been friends for a long time, but he’d most certainly never been invited over for a family holiday dinner before.

 

House finally looked over at Wilson with a nod.

 

“Did you tell her about us?” Wilson asked, not sounding upset, just curious. They hadn’t really talked much about what they were doing, but ever since House had kissed him at Cuddy’s Halloween party, things had been progressing, albeit slowly. Wilson was okay with that though, seeing as this was his first serious relationship since Amber, and he definitely considered it his most important.

 

“No, I didn’t tell her about us,” House replied a little more sharply than he’d intended. For his part, House was simply more nervous than he was willing to admit. He had experimented once or twice in college, but nothing since then and, good lord, he’d never _loved_ any of them. This time he worried that that was the case. He loved Wilson. This wasn’t really a new concept: he’d loved Wilson as a friend for years. This was different and more than anything, he didn’t want to fuck this up.

 

House took a deep breath, shifting his eyes away from Wilson again. “So, did you want to go?” he asked, trying to sound cool and casual, despite knowing that Wilson would think this was a big deal. Hell, despite knowing _he_ felt it was a big deal.

 

Wilson smiled and gently touched House’s cheek, turning his head to face him again. Leaning in and placing a barely there kiss against House’s lips he whispered, “Yes, I would love to go.”

 

 

***

 

 

To House, time flew by and before he knew it, they were arriving at his mother’s house. Three whole days at his mother’s home with Wilson, who wasn’t just Wilson anymore, but Wilson his _boyfriend_. He hadn’t told his mother, but he still worried that she just knew somehow. She always did. House may not be a praying man, but as they pulled up in front of the house, he sent God a prayer of thanks that his father wasn’t around to see this. He _really_ didn’t want to know what his father would think of him dating a man. Scratch that, he knew exactly how his father would’ve reacted, he’s just glad he didn’t have to deal with it.

 

Wilson shut off the car and turned to look at House, his typical look of concern etched on his face. “Are you okay?” he asked, feeling his own brand of nervousness. He hadn’t seen House’s mother since his father’s funeral and he was feeling more than a little unsure about how things were going to go. He knew there was going to be some awkwardness, not only because they were hiding their relationship (or at least trying to, if House’s fears of his mother’s psychic abilities were any indication), but because this was the first time House had seen his mother since Mayfield. Hell, Wilson was pretty sure this was the first time that they’d spoken since Mayfield, with the exceptions of the phone call saying he was going into Mayfield and the invite to Thanksgiving.

 

“I’ll be fine,” House muttered. “Let’s go.” With that, House got out of the car and Wilson followed. Before they even had the chance to get their bags out of the trunk, Blythe House came out onto the front porch, greeting them warmly like some holiday special on CBS.

 

Wilson continued unloading their stuff as House joined his mother on the porch. He smiled to himself as he noticed that despite the nervousness, House seemed genuinely happy to see his mother.

 

A few moments later, he joined them on the porch, carrying both of their bags and wearing his best ‘make the parents love me’ smile. “Good to see you again Mrs. House. Thank you so much for having me,” he greeted.

 

“Oh please James,” she replied with a warm smile. “Call me Blythe. And you’re most welcome.” She gave Wilson a knowing smile that sent a shiver of nervousness down his spine and a bit of a blush to his cheeks.

 

Maybe House’s mom _was_ psychic.

 

“Come on now, we don’t need to stand out here freezing all day,” Blythe started as she opened the door, ushering them both in. “You both must be exhausted from your drive. Just set your bags by the door and we’ll worry about them later. Now, would you boys like some coffee?”

 

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. That is, until it was time for bed.

 

“Well boys,” Blythe started. “I need to get an early night, lots of cooking to do for tomorrow, and I expect you both to help me.” She looked at them both with that stern look only a mother can give. “The room down at the end of the hall next to the bathroom is all set up for you. Sleep well boys.” She gave them both another look, (this one was a lot more like the one Wilson had seen on the porch) and excused herself for the evening.

 

They sat there in silence as they both realized that she had only referred to one room.

 

One room.

 

“What the hell?” Wilson started only to be cut off by House’s “fuck!”

 

They both took a deep breath and let it out at the same time, leaning their heads against the back of their couch almost simultaneously.

 

“I told you she’d know,” House said without looking at Wilson.

 

“What are we going to do?” Wilson asked, rolling his head along the back of the couch to look at House with an arched eyebrow.

 

“We’re going to go to bed,” House replied a-matter-of-factly as he hoisted himself off the couch, grabbed his cane and headed towards the staircase without another word.

 

Wilson shrugged and got up to follow him.

 

 

***

 

Wilson woke with a start the next morning, immediately feeling like something wasn’t right. It only took him a few seconds to realize that he was alone in bed and a few more to realize he could hear voices coming from downstairs. He couldn’t quite pick up the words as the voices sounded hushed and though he had a good idea what the topic was, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

 

“Gregory, I’m sorry, I’m just surprised it took you so long to figure it out,” Blythe’s voice floated slowly up the stairs. “You two have always been close, closer than most friends and I know how you are Gregory. You don’t let just anyone in.”

 

When House replied the tone of his voice was something that Wilson couldn’t quite place. He sounded almost… awed.

 

“I’ve known for awhile Mom, at least about me. Wilson’s sneaky though. His three ex-wives and Amber threw me off a bit.”

 

Wilson smiled again, but this time a bit sadly. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he thought he noted a bit of pain, and maybe a slight pause when House mentioned Amber’s name. Still, Wilson was glad that House _could_ say her name. Somehow it seemed to show just how much better House was getting, at least to Wilson.

 

It was really all Wilson needed to hear, and really, why was he eavesdropping in the first place when he could be down there, reveling in the fact that they were out to someone. That there was someone down there was happy for the both of them. It made Wilson feel a bit giddy as he quickly threw on some clothes and headed downstairs feeling better than he had in years.


End file.
